1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of verifying an online signature and an apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic and Internet technologies continue to expand and provide access to a greater amount of sensitive information, reliable methods for personal identification are becoming more essential. Each individual has their own unique style of handwriting. Based on the unique characteristics of a handwriting, a signature of an individual may be used for security purposes such as for identifying the individual. Online signature verification denotes a method for verifying a dynamic signature that is input by a user.
In contrast with offline signature verification, online signature verification may be performed according to a stricter standards. For example, in addition to the shape of an individual's signature, the handwriting speed of an individual, a pressure used during the handwriting, an amount of time taken for the handwriting, and the like, may be used to further verify an individual.
Recent products such as smartphones, tablets, personal computers (PCs), and the like have been implemented with a touch screen. Accordingly, the number of products including a proximity touch function (i.e., hovering) is increasing. The proximity touch function is a function of indirectly sensing a pen or a finger when the pen or the finger approaches a touch panel without actually touching the touch panel.